Nightmares From Hell
by AL19
Summary: Back in middle school, I had these nightmares that weren't just horrifying. They felt real too. Then, my nightmares came into my head, and they wouldn't go away! Were these terrifying dreams telling me something? Or was I just scared for life?
1. Dreams of Terror

**I'll say this. I am a huge fan of Saeko. And she will be OOC in this story, so if you don't like it, I suggest you stop reading now. The plot in this will be Saeko in middle school. Also, this will be in Saeko's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the beginning of middle school, I suddenly started to have dreams about monsters coming out to get me. They weren't like imaginary monsters, like the ones where kids think they're under their beds. They were monsters that had very sharp teeth, with blood dripping from them, and they had the eyes of the devil. Each monster in my dream had sharp claws. So sharp, that they could cut through anything.

The beginning of my not-so-pretty dreams started off about one or two weeks after the first day of middle school.

And this was the first horrifying dream I had.

_(Saeko's dream)_

_I was in the middle of nowhere. There were very few buildings, but they were all, how you could say, worn out. They were so worn out that people never visited them again. _

_It turned out that I was the only person in this so-called 'town'. It was too quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the gusting wind blowing._

_I was wearing a black tang top, with dark blue shorts. I also had a backpack on me. _

_As I walked in the 'town', I thought to myself, _I wonder how this place got so empty.

_It wasn't too hot out, but it wasn't too cold either. My hair was in a ponytail that way it wouldn't get messy if it were windy out._

_I hanged on to the straps on my backpacks as I could see a huge dust ball flying on the streets. I only took a quick glimpse of it before it was far away from me. I blinked my blue eyes as I continued to walk to nowhere. _

_A while later, I decided to take a break from walking since I was getting a bit tired. My legs weren't really aching, but one of them felt like it had fallen asleep. So I sat down on a big rock near a crappy looking building, and set my backpack on the ground. I then opened it up, and grabbed my water bottle that was in the front pocket._

_I opened the lip up, and immediately started gulping down the water. Within seconds, I was more than halfway done with the bottle of water. _

I don't want to drink so fast, but I guess I was just really thirsty. _I thought._

_I tried my best to not drink it all at once, because where was I going to get water when I was in the middle of nowhere? Another fact was that I could get dehydrated if I didn't drink enough water. _

_A drip of water slid down the bottle just as I was putting it back. There, water was on my hands. It wasn't from the water itself. It was from condensation._

_For no reason, I landed my hands (Covered with water) on my face because I was feeling a bit hot. I was feeling better, but I knew it wouldn't help much._

_I decided to start walking again since I wasn't done looking through the 'town' that wasn't really a town anymore. So I grabbed my backpack, buckled it up, and wrapped the straps on my shoulders, grabbing them. My feet began to move as I took a breath._

_Looking around, I could see houses that were destroyed. Roofs were almost completely off, and the doors were on the ground. They really looked like crap. It was so bad, it was sad._

_I furrowed my brows slightly, and decided to check out one of the houses that looked like it would collapse anytime. But since it looked still, I wasn't that worried about myself getting hurt. _

_I took a few steps into the house, and the first thing that caught my attention were a few pictures of a family that used to live here. I blinked, and walked slowly to the picture that was now on the floor, with broken glass on top of the picture itself._

_As I was right in front of the picture, I crouched down, and pushed the shattered glass away so that I wouldn't cut myself. When I did that, I held the picture up in front of my face, and just stared at it. _

_The picture was a middle-aged guy, with gray hair, and had very little wrinkles on his face. The mom looked middle-aged too, only she had blonde hair, and was a little paler than the dad. Finally, there was a little girl, with long dark blonde hair, and was held in her mother's arms. The father patted her hair, and the three of them were smiling sweetly._

_As I mostly stared at the little girl, I made a tiny smile, and said to myself, "This girl must've had a wonderful family."_

_A bit of water was coming into my eyes, but I didn't care if I cried. I let my tears fall down my cheeks because I had remembered the hard times with my parents. My mom and dad got divorced when I was 11, and my mom left the house, so it was just me and my dad. But sometimes I wished that I could see my mom so often, because she now lived in Hokkaido, and I live in Tokyo, so it's pretty far away. Actually, I rarely get to see her at all._

_Just when I put the picture down, and was wiping my tears away, I heard some sort of rumble. I gasped slightly, and immediately stood up straight. I then turned my body around, and walked outside of the torn up house._

_I looked both left and right, wondering where the rumble was coming from. Was it a tank machine? No, I didn't see any of those. What I saw was some sort of giant tail._

_I squinted my eyes because it was a bit hard to see since it was far away from me._

_Then, without any warning, I loud roar was close to me. My eyes opened wide, and I turned around to see what the hell it was._

_My eyes blinked widely in shock. It was an ugly looking monster that had more than ten eyes on its face. It also had sharp teeth, with very sharp claws on its fingers. Of course, the monster had ten fingers, just like humans. _

_The second that monsters hand was coming towards me, I had no choice but to run...and hide. I ran, and tried to get away from that monster as far away as possible. But I knew that it wouldn't be easy trying to lose him since he was huge._

_But I ran as fast as I could, no matter how tired I was. _

_Seconds after the start of my running, I noticed a building, where I could easily turn to to hide. But would the monster know where I was hiding? Without a second though, I turned, around the corner of the building. _

_I thought, realizing, _Wait, what am I doing? The monster will already know where I'm at!

_But it turned out that he didn't find me. He just passed the building, and continued to chase me, or no one, I should say._

_I gave out a sigh of relief while sweat came down my whole face. I ignored the sweat, and leaned against the wall of the building. _

_Unfortunately for me, the chaos wasn't over yet._

_Right beside me, the wall broke, making a huge wall, and there was another monster. The monster was a lot smaller than the previous one, but that didn't mean that it was less gruesome._

_He made a smile that was horrifying, and my eyes were opened wide in shock. I was about to run again...but it was too late._

_The smaller monster swiftly swung his claw at me, breaking my body, literally in half. Tons of blood splattered everyone, and I only had a few seconds to live at this point. The last thing that I saw from my terrified eyes was my lower body falling to the ground while blood was still pouring out of both my lower and upper body._

_A small tear escaped from my eyes as my view went black._

_(End of Saeko's dream)_

I opened my eyes widely in horror, and lifted myself up from my bed, gasping. I gripped the blanket, and landed it on my chest. I couldn't blink my eyes because my nightmare was the worst that I have had.

Thankfully, it wasn't real. But I felt my stomach under my pajamas, wondering if any blood was there. I gave out a sigh, and was relived that there was no blood there.

Before I knew it, my alarm clock went off. It went "BEEP! BEEP" seconds I had woken on my own. I turned my alarm clock off, and realized that I had to get up for school. So I got out of my bed, and changed from my pajamas to my uniform. The middle school doesn't look good as the high school uniform (I've seen them before), but it wasn't like I hated my middle school uniform.

As soon as I was done getting dressed, I fixed the blanket on my bed (I like making it neat, okay?), and pulled the curtains open just before I went out of my room.

I thought while rubbing my forehead, _What a fucked up dream I had._

I closed my eyes, and I immediately had that picture of me getting sliced in half in my head. I gasped, and opened my eyes widely in horror. I stopped at dead tracks as I was shaking slightly.

_N-No! That was just a nightmare! It's not real!_

I shook my head violently, and tried to get that nightmare away from my mind and soul. But it wasn't working.

Just as I was about to fall to the ground, my dad called me from downstairs, "Saeko! Breakfast is ready!"

I gasped, and replied, "Coming, dad!"

I ran downstairs, and saw dad sitting at the table, waiting for me. I asked, "Did you wait long?"

"No," He chuckled. "I just sat down."

"Oh, okay." I forced myself to make a smile since I didn't want my father to worry about me. I then sat down at the table, across my father, and set my hands together, exclaiming, "Let's eat!"

The two of us began to eat breakfast in silence. I was used to the quietness at the table, but because of that nightmare I had, I wanted to talk.

I asked dad, "Dad, do you have a feeling that it might rain today?"

He stared at me, raising his brows up. He chuckled again, and answered, "Saeko, the news said that it'll be sunny all week. So there's no need to worry."

I blinked, and lowered my head down. I didn't think it was such a good idea asking that question because it was spring, and it doesn't rain that much during spring. I didn't exactly regret it, though.

Dad then asked me, "I know you've been in middle school for two weeks, but how do you like it so far?"

I stopped eating for a second, and answered his question as I lowered my eyelids, "It's good. I managed to make a friend a few days ago."

"Really? Good for you, Saeko." He gave me a warm smile as he continued to eat.

I furrowed my brows slightly, and thought, _I really wish I could smile now. But I can't..._

A little bit later, we were finally done with breakfast, and I was getting my backpack as I grabbed my shoes. I then sat on the platform in front of the door, slipping my feet into my shoes. After that, I tapped the front of my shoe when I stood up, and was ready to go to school.

"Have a good day at school," Dad said.

I replied with a small smile, "Thanks, dad." I walked forward, and pulled the handle of the door down. There, when I got out, it was sunny with very few clouds in the sky.

I closed the door behind me, and walked to school. I only looked at the clear sky for a few seconds before looking straight ahead.

My eyes saw a few more other students walking to school. Only to see that there were a few pairs of students talking to each other. I wasn't walking with my new friend to school because I didn't know where she lived, and she didn't know where I lived either.

I was pretty much walking by myself until I heard a familiar voice, calling my name.

"Saeko-San! Over here!"

I turned my head around, and saw my friend, Rei Miyamoto. She waved her arm high, and smiled sweetly. I really did want to smile, but I just couldn't.

She ran towards me, and was now walking with me. She asked, "Good morning! How're you doing, Saeko-San?"

"Fine," I answered. I didn't want to look in her eyes for some reason.

Rei leaned her head over, and asked, "Are you okay? You look like you've lost a relative."

I finally lifted my head up, and saw Rei looking very curious. Of course, I didn't want her to worry about me, so I answered, "I'm really fine. I just had a nightmare last night."

"A nightmare? That's bad! I don't want to know kind of nightmare you had, because I don't want to be terrified by it!"

I gave out a chuckle, and mumbled, "Okay then." To be honest, I didn't want to tell her about my nightmare anyways. Because it was bad enough to even think about it.

While we kept walking, Rei blinked her brown eyes, and exclaimed, "Oh, Saeko! I would really like you to meet my childhood friend later! That is, if it's alright with you."

"I don't mind, Rei-Chan," I replied, giving her an honest look.

She smiled, and exclaimed again, "Oh good! I'll introduce you to him at lunch then!"

I chuckled, and didn't even think about her childhood. Instead, I thought, _While I was sleeping as I had that nightmare, why did I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my hip?_

Earlier this morning, in the beginning of my nightmare (Before it got terrifying), I felt like something had stabbed my hip. I didn't open my eyes that time, surprisingly. But why did I feel that minor pain? Well, I didn't think I'd ever know.

Later, we were in class just as the late bell rang. I sat in my desk, where it was near the window. As usual, I rested my chin on my left palm, looking at the beautiful day of spring. But I knew I had to pay attention to the teacher, because if I didn't, the teacher would come up at my desk, say my name, and tell me, 'Saeko, pay attention, okay?' But strangely enough, I've never been caught.

That is, until now.

Right as I was spacing out, still looking outside, the teacher said my name bluntly, "Busujima-San."

I blinked, and yelped at the same time. He continued, "Were you spacing out?" He didn't look angry, but I could tell that he wasn't happy about it.

I shook my head, and said, "N-No!"

"Alright then. Please pay more attention, Busujima-San."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled as I lowered my head, feeling very embarrassed. I clenched my hands, forming them into fists, while biting my lower lip at the same time.

I was hoping to not space out like that again, but how would I if my nightmares were suddenly coming into my head?

What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

**I wanted to write this story, not just because I'm a huge fan of Saeko (Let's face it, she seriously kicks ass.), but because I wanted to write something scary. And this is my first time writing horror. I know, there's not much horror yet, but I'll try my best in the later chapters.**

**To be honest, I don't exactly know how long this story will be, but I will say that it won't be too long. XD**

**High school of the Dead is pretty much the only ecchi anime that I really like (I'm a fan of it, actually. :O) because I'm no fan of ecchi.**

**And by the way, I'm making Saeko OOC in this story on purpose. So as I said, don't read anymore of this if you don't like Saeko being OOC. But the setting in this is when Saeko was in middle school, so she's not in the Kendo club yet, but I will let her join that club in a few chapters. And another thing, I know that Saeko and Rei haven't become friends in middle school in the anime, but this is pretty much AU (Alternative Universe).**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! :)**


	2. Shivers

**Saeko has just started getting terrible nightmares! Enjoy!**

* * *

My nightmares were just the beginning of me getting scared at everything and everybody. Even while I was sitting in my desk in my classroom, with no one talking but the teacher.

I let out a sigh, and thought, _Why are my nightmares coming into my head when they're not real?_

Too confused on how my nightmares wouldn't go away, I suddenly began to space out, most likely, daydreaming.

_(Saeko's daydream)_

_I was running non-stop in a field that was unknown to anyone, even me. The reason why I was running was because a person, who was like a serial killer, was chasing me with a shiny, sharp-looking knife in his hand._

_My tang top and shorts were already torn off a little. It was from him, trying to cut me. My skin was bleeding, but not so much. _

_My head kept turning back and forth, seeing if the serial killer was closer to me. And unfortunately, he was. I thought I was faster than him, but he surprisingly caught up. His head was lowered, so I couldn't see his face at all. _

_With no weapon on me, all I could do was keep running. Even if I was out of breath. _

_But sadly, I tripped over a log that I didn't see, and fell to the grass immediately. "GAH!" I exclaimed loudly._

_As I lifted myself up, with a bit of dirt on me, the killer's voice opened up._

_"I see you've stopped. Good."_

_His tone of voice was so low, it was terrifying. In a flash, I turned my body around, and opened my eyes widely in shock. My heart was beating at a maximum speed, and I knew it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. I trembled, wanting to run again, but for some goddamn reason, they wouldn't move!_

_"Wh-What the hell do you want from me?" I shouted at the crazy maniac._

_He gave out a devilish chuckle, and replied, "I want to murder you. And since you were running away from me, you'll die horribly."_

_The maniac lifted the knife, and faced the side of it in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, and stuck his tongue out, licking the blade of the knife. My eyes would not blink, even if I wanted to blink them._

Why the fuck can't I run? _I yelled in my mind._

_I was frozen stiff on the ground as the guy was walking slowly towards me. Why couldn't I move? I really wanted to get away from this...this...MONSTER!_

_With my mind swirling into major action, he was close enough, and reached out his arm. And without noticing it, his hand wrapped around my neck, and gripped it. _

_"GAU-!" I tried to scream, but before I could even do that, he gripped my throat tighter. There, I couldn't make a peep. My eyes began to roll to the back of my head. My hands were shaking, trying to grab the killer's arm. But I couldn't do it. He had already shoved his knife into my stomach...and it was hard. My mouth opened widely, and I started coughing up blood. Blood got on the persons' arm, but he looked like he didn't care one bit. All he did was show one smirk just as he stabbed me even more._

_The more he stabbed, the more likely that I was dead. His grip loosened, but it didn't keep me from falling to the ground as soon as he was done stabbing me. My eyes went blank, and I could already tell that my heart had stopped beating. A few tears came out of my blue eyes as they were still wide open._

_Within seconds, my eyes started to close, very slowly. The last thing that I saw was the killer's smirk, and the dark aura right behind him._

_(End of Saeko's daydream)_

Just as another nightmare ended, my eyes opened wide in fear. I screamed slightly, and without noticing, I fell off of my chair, and landed on the floor roughly. Actually, the chair landed on its side, but my body shook from horror.

The students in the classroom (All of them, really) stared at me as I kept shaking. I couldn't stop myself from shaking so much.

The teacher ran to me, and asked, "Busujima-San! Are you alright?"

I looked up, and saw the teacher looking very worried. I blinked, and managed to calm down, but my body still shook. "Y-Yeah."

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office?"

I couldn't make eye contact with the teacher. I didn't know why, exactly.

I nodded my head, and answered, "I believe I should." I got up, and went out of the classroom, walking to the nurses' office.

My walk felt very slow, even though it wasn't that far from my classroom.

_Another nightmare of me dying? What the fuck's going on?_

I stopped my feet from walking. My left hand grabbed part of my long, purple hair, and I could feel my hand shaking tremendously. My eyelids lowered slightly as my other hand formed into a fist.

_I need some rest._

When I finally came into the nurses' office, the nurse noticed me, and asked, "Are you feeling sick, Busujima-San?"

I answered as I shook my head, "No. I just...had a meltdown."

"I see. Well, you may rest here until you feel better."

"Thank you," I replied with a weak smile on my face. I walked up to one of the beds, and lied down, pulling the curtains so that I could have some "privacy".

My body fell to the bed, on top of the blanket. The strange thing about me was that I've never been to the nurses' office. Not even in elementary school. I guess it was because I was very healthy and all, but that wasn't the case here.

My eyes closed half-way as I gripped the top of the pillow that my head was laying on. Then, my eyebrows furrowed, making my expression into sadness.

_I can't believe I fell down to the floor! That was so embarrassing!_

A picture (In my head) of the students staring at me made my face turn red from embarrassment. I wasn't really used to that much attention, unless I was performing an act of talent (Which never happens, actually). Just then, a tear trailed down my face. The side of my face was on the pillow, so that made my tear trail down on my nose. The drip of tear landed on the pillow seconds after.

My whole body then shook from fear. I didn't know what exactly I was scared of, but I really didn't want to close my eyes, because if I did, then my nightmare would return. So I kept them open.

_How come I had another nightmare? What the hell was that all about? Dark, and terrifying..._

Trying to figure out why I had two nightmares in a row, I decided to just rest for now. My brain was starting to hurt.

But all I did was cry, and not let my eyes close.

A little while later, the bell rang. It was basically study hall, so I wasn't going to be late for my next class, that is, if I were to get out of the nurses' room soon.

I rubbed my eyes, and thought, _I couldn't close my eyes. I just couldn't._

Just as I was deciding to get up, I heard the door slide open. Then, and voice asked the nurse, "Is Saeko Busujima here?" I blinked, and recognized the voice. It was Rei!

The nurse replied, "Yes, she's lying down over there." I could tell that she was pointing at the curtains that were closed.

There, I could hear footsteps heading towards the curtains. I sighed in relief, and could tell that she was worried about me. Well, she's my new friend, so friends are supposed to worry.

Rei pulled the curtains beside her, and stood right beside the bed I was in, letting the curtains close again.

"Are you alright, Saeko-San?" She asked with a worried tone.

I sat up slowly, and replied with another weak smile, "I'm fine. Rei-San, I had another nightmare. And I was daydreaming."

"A nightmare while daydreaming? Didn't you tell me that you had a nightmare last night?"

I nodded my head, and explained to her, "I did. But when the teacher was talking, I basically stared off into space, and out of nowhere, another nightmare came in my head."

She blinked her brown eyes, and said, "That's pretty crazy." I nodded in agreement.

I stared at my knees, and told her, "Both my nightmares...involved me getting killed horribly."

Rei's eyes opened wide in surprise. She then realized, "That's right. You never told me what kind of nightmare you had because I didn't want to hear it."

Once again, I nodded my head. "It was probably best that you didn't until now. But I don't understand. I asked myself why I had two nightmares, based on me dying."

She shrugged her shoulders, and tried to comfort me. She replied as her brows furrowed, "This might sound crazy, but maybe your nightmares are trying to tell you something."

Finally, I turned my head to see Rei. One of my brows raised up as I was confused at what she just said. Trying to tell me something? How could horrible dreams like mine try to tell me something?

I gave out a chuckle, and said, "Yeah, right. How could that happen?"

"You're right. It sounds dumb," She admitted, waving her hand up and down at me. "Anyways, instead of lunch, how about you meet my childhood friend now?"

I answered, "I guess." I then got out of the bed, and opened the curtains. The nurse gave me a warm smile, and told me to have a good day. Obviously, my day wasn't going to be good, because I felt depressed from my awful dreams.

While Rei and I were walking in the halls, trying to find her childhood friend, she said, "I will be honest, he sometimes skips classes. It does worry me, but I'll try to convince him to stop."

_Can't you just get angry at him, and force him to stop? _I asked while raising a brow up.

Moments later, Rei managed to spot him. "Takashi-Kun! Over here!" She waved her arm in the air, trying to get his attention. He was looking out the window, minding his own business. But he blinked, and noticed Rei waving at him. He didn't change his expression, but he began to walk towards us as his hands were in his pockets.

"Yo, what's up? Who's that girl?" He asked.

Rei gave him a smile, and introduced him to me, "Takashi-Kun, this is Saeko Busujima." She turned to me, and told me, "This is Takashi Komuro."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted Takashi with some sort of low tone in my voice.

He replied, "Same here." His expression was just the same. Guess he was like those students who skip classes. God, I don't even want to know what they do when they skip them, because it makes me think they're trying to cause chaos or something.

Anyways, Rei told Takashi, "I became friends with her a few days ago, but I hope you can be friends with her as well!" She smiled at him, and I wondered if this guy was ever going to change his expression.

All I could do was blink. I didn't say anything to this guy, and he didn't say anything except, "Let's hope she doesn't worry about me too much."

Rei flipped out and exclaimed, "If you're referring to me, then it's because you're skipping classes, which is something students should never do! If you don't stop, then you'll get suspended or even expelled!"

Takashi waved his hand up and down at her, and told her, "Calm down, Rei. I only skip them because they're really boring."

"You're supposed to learn! Not skip, you...you..." Rei was trying to come up with a name, but if she didn't want to call him a horrible name, then it was pretty hard for her.

So I added for her, "Scumbag?"

She looked up at me, and said, "Yeah."

He didn't look like he minded the name. Just then, my index finger twitched. I set my blue eyes on my finger, and could actually see it twitch. My mouth hung open as it twitched non-stop.

_Damn annoying twitches._

I hate it when any part of me twitches, so I lifted my finger up to my cheek, making the nail of my twitching finger scratch it. But of course, that didn't help. Then again, who said it would?

As it kept twitching, I was getting a little irritated.

_Shit, why won't the twitching stop?_

When Rei and Takashi were still arguing (Well, it was Rei who was mostly arguing), I felt my whole hand shake again.

Then, I had a sense of feeling that Rei was right. Maybe my nightmares were trying to tell me something. But if they were trying to tell me something, what in the hell would it be?

* * *

**Another horrible nightmare, what could get worse? :( Saeko, maybe your nightmares are trying to tell you something, but what?**

**Okay, I feel like I'm talking to her now. XD**

**Her nightmare just got worse. What will she do?**

**And just so you know, I may be a bit slow on this. ^^"**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please review! :)**


	3. Pain

**Saeko's second nightmare was worse. Are her dreams telling her something? Enjoy!**

* * *

I had my second nightmare, and it was a bit worse than my previous one. Earlier, Rei said that my nightmares might've been telling me that something may go bad. To me, that is. And surprisingly, I sort of believed her! Well, not at first.

As Rei and I were walking in the halls, after we had talked to her friend Takashi, and Rei said to me, "That Takashi-Kun! He needs to be punished!"

I gave out a chuckle, and asked her, "What kind of punishment would he deserve?"

She tapped her chin, and then answered, "He should do my homework!"

"And how's that a punishment?" I ask her while raising a brow up.

She rubbed her head, and sighed in grief. "I...I just can't punish him. He's my friend!"

I set my hand on her shoulder, and told her with a tiny smile, "I know he's your friend. But you have to stand up for yourself sometime."

"What're you saying, Saeko-San?" She asked with confusion.

I once again chuckled, and tilted my head, saying, "I'm saying that he's a selfish guy."

"Wow, I didn't realize you knew about him already!"

"Well, by his attitude, I could already tell."

By now, she began to laugh. She didn't stop laughing about a moment or two later. After she had stopped, we continued to walk in the halls as we saw a student (At the end of the hall) violently throwing papers outside of a classroom.

When Rei and I saw the papers flying out of the classroom, Rei asked me without looking at me, "What's going on?"

I blinked my blue eyes, and replied, "I don't know. Let's go find out."

She nodded her head, and we started to run towards the door. As we got closer to it, more paper fled out. Then, the student who was throwing them got out of the classroom, and looked so angry, that he looked like he was about to kill somebody.

The teacher, who was a woman, ran out of the classroom, and told the student while trying to hold his arm, "You need to calm down! Just tell me what's going on! You must have a reason for throwing a fit!"

The student pulled his arm away from her, and shouted, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, BITCH!"

"Excuse me?" The teacher exclaimed. "You need to watch your tongue! I'll have to send you to the principal's office!"

"GO AHEAD! SEE IF I CARE!"

From where I saw, the teacher opened her eyes widely, and began to sweat. I seriously didn't understand what was going on with this student, but for some reason, it made me curious. What was he so angry about?

I thought, _I've never seen a student this angry._

The teacher tried to grab his arm again, but this time, she made a big mistake. And by big mistake, I mean something bad was happening.

The student grabbed her by the throat, and began to grip it. My eyes, plus Rei's, opened widely as to what we were seeing. He was choking her!

The female teacher tried to speak, but her throat was already gripped, that she couldn't talk. Me and Rei ran towards the student and teacher, and just then, I thought about my nightmare I had earlier in class.

_No! I'm not letting that student kill a teacher!_

I dashed towards him, and without a second thought, I hit the side of his face. He yelled, and managed to let go of the teacher's throat, but he turned to me, and stared at me with a death glare. I clenched my teeth, and realized that he was about to do the same thing to me. I knitted my brows as he was reaching out his hand to grab my throat. I didn't want it to be like my nightmare.

So I dodged his hand, and grabbed his arm, punching him in the face once more.

He gave out another scream, and grabbed my hair without me even noticing it.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed in my ear. Even though his scream was loud, I didn't care one bit because I had to beat his ass up so that this madness could stop.

But how was I even going to stop him without getting into major trouble? Well, even if I was going to stop him, I would most likely get suspended because I was part of the fight.

I could hear Rei calling out my name. "Saeko-San! Please stop!" She was pretty worried about me, but I didn't blame her for that.

But I didn't exactly have a choice. It was either to let him hurt the teacher, or to stop him despite him trying to hurt me as well. I choice the second option. I didn't care if I got bruises, and I also didn't care if I lost a few teeth.

The student grabbed my hair even more, and as I was about to cry from pain, I heard a different voice.

"Hey. How about you let go of that girls' hair?"

I looked up and saw Takashi. My eyes widely opened and I thought, _Did he hear us?_

Wondering whether Takashi would break up the fight or not, he walked towards the student and I as Rei exclaimed to Takashi, "Takashi-Kun! Stop them before they get hurt!"

Takashi didn't reply to Rei, but he grabbed the guy's arm, and told him, "I said let go of her hair. Do you want to deal with me?" Where I saw, he gave him a glare. But it didn't scare the student. In fact, he smirked at him.

He loosened his grip until his hand was completely off of my hair. Thank god he let go, because that really hurt.

The student growled at Takashi as I ran back to Rei, "Maybe I will." As soon as he said that, he clenched his fist, and swift it, trying to hit Takashi. But he grabbed his fist, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You think punching me will do the trick?" Takashi asked in a low tone.

The student kept smirking, and swift his other fist towards Takashi's face. Then, in a matter of seconds, they were beating each other up. Punching each other's faces, kicking each other, etc.

Rei said to me, "Takashi-Kun needs to stop!" Amazingly enough, the principal came in the hall, and ran towards the boys. He grabbed both of their wrists, and began to shout at them.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Before anyone could answer, the teacher exclaimed, "This student tried to choke me!"

The principal blinked in shocked, and looked at the student who tried to choke the teacher a moment ago. "Is that true? Tell the truth?"

Without hesitation, the student just nodded his head, still looking angry. The principal scolded both the student and Takashi, "Come to my office. NOW!"

The principal pulled the two to his office, and Rei sighed in relief.

I looked at Rei and asked, "You okay, Rei-San?"

She nodded her head, but said, "If Takashi-Kun is suspended, I'll be very angry with him."

"But don't you care about him?" I asked with a straight look.

She tilted her head, and began to turn pink. She answered quietly, "I-I do." I blinked, and smiled slightly. I could tell that she was in love with him. I didn't know how I found that out so fast, but I was pretty happy that she cared about him, even though there was a risk of Takashi getting suspended.

But even if that happened, I was going to thank Takashi for helping me, later in the day.

I lowered my blue eyes, and thought, _The student who gripped that teacher's throat...it was exactly like my nightmare!_

I furrowed my brows slightly, and began to wonder about my horrifying dreams.

_This feels so...so...terrifying._

As I was staring off into space, Rei placed her hand on my shoulder, where I snapped back into reality. I looked at her brown eyes, and just gave her a weak smile.

She widely opened her eyes, and said, "Oh, I nearly forgot! I looked at the club poster yesterday, and I saw something that might interest you!"

I stared at Rei in confusion, and asked her, "What?"

"There's a Kendo club! I think you'll like it!"

I continued to stare at her as I replied, "But what makes you think I'll join when I don't really know much about Kendo?"

"That's the point!" She exclaimed while giving me a smile. "Kendo is exactly like fighting, and you once told me that you like to fight!"

I tilted my head, and replied quietly, "Yes, that's true."

Without thinking, Rei grabbed my wrist, and exclaimed again, "I can have you sign up!"

Before I got to say anything, she ran, still grabbing my wrist. It didn't hurt, but I wished that she could've waited for me to say something.

But now, there was nothing I could do. She was already happy.

But then, I blinked, and thought, _Hold on. _

I stared at the ground, and thought about my nightmare once again. I started to think that Kendo had something to do with my nightmares.

* * *

**After a month, I FINALLY posted another chapter up! I told you that I would be slow on this. And I apologize for having this chapter so short. ^^" But hey, at least I updated.**

**So yes, the next chapter will have Saeko join the Kendo club.**

**Also, I believe that this story will be no more than 10 chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review! :)**


	4. Courage

**Okay, I'm back to writing this! I had to put this on hiatus because I really needed to finish "Two Worlds, One Life". Well, now that I'm finally done with that, I can continue on with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rei was pulling my arm, and was taking me to sign up to the Kendo club. She wanted me to sign up, but for the truth, I was having a little bit of interest in it. But I wasn't that excited to sign up to that club.

Rei exclaimed cheerfully, "I think you'll love this club! I heard that the 'coach' is really nice!"

I smiled slightly as I replied, "I sure hope so."

Then, I thought, _Could it be that the Kendo club has something to do with my nightmares? If so, then I'll be very surprised._

Not long later, we finally arrived at this not-so-small room, where there was a teacher, who was wearing some sort of Karate outfit, and three other students, holding what people call a Bokken.

When the teacher saw us, he gave us a warm smile as he asked, "Are you two here to sign up for the Kendo club?"

Rei answered, "Actually, she would like to sign up. I just wanted to show her where it was at."

"I see," He chuckled. "And what's your name, ma'am?"

I blinked my blue eyes, and said a bit quietly, "Saeko Busujima."

"Alright, Busujima-San. You can sign up there." He pointed at the nearest table. I looked at the table, and decided to walk towards it. I then saw a piece of paper, that was filled with information about the club. I grabbed the pen, and slowly wrote my name on the paper.

_Yes, I like fights, but...will I do well in this club?_

I was a little concerned about myself, but as soon as I finished writing my name, I breathed in, then breathed out. I closed my eyes for a second, and almost immediately saw a horrifying monster, stabbing me in the chest.

My eyes quickly opened as I felt a drop of sweat come down my face. I clenched my teeth, and tried my best to not think about my nightmares for now.

I turned around, and walked back to the teacher, who was going to teach the students on how to use a Bokken.

He said, "Good. We're all set then." He widened his eyes, and realized, "Oh! I didn't get to introduce myself! My apologies! Well, Busujima-San, you may call me Toroma-Sensei."

I gave him a gentle smile, and replied to my teacher, "Okay, Toroma-Sensei."

Rei bowed at the teacher, and said, "I should get going. I'll see you after school, Saeko-San!"

I waved at her as she left the room. I thought to myself, _I don't think I'll ever regret signing up for this club._

Toroma-Sensei began to explain to us, "So you all know that the Kendo club includes a Bokken, right?"

The students, and me, nodded their heads. The teacher continued, "Well, we'll start using a Bokken tomorrow. I want to explain some of the details about it before we actually get to use this 'weapon'."

I smiled again, and continued to listen to his explanation. He said, "But I would like to hear on why you decided to join the Kendo club. If you don't exactly have a reason, then that's okay."

The students and I knelled on the ground, with our legs under us. Since I was pretty flexible, I was comfortable sitting in that position.

Toroma-Sensei began to ask one of the students, "Why did you decided to join the Kendo club?"

One student smiled and answered, "Well, I think Kendo is amazing, and the Bokken is a very useful weapon."

He chuckled and then asked the other two students. The other two students said almost the same thing. I rolled my eyes while still smiling.

_The Bokken may be a useful weapon, but I have a feeling that the students will have trouble using it._

Realizing that Toroma-Sensei already asked me why I joined, I opened my eyes widely. "Busujima-San, why did you decide to join the Kendo club?"

I lowered my eyes, and thought, _It wasn't just Rei...maybe...hold on._

I widened my eyes, and finally answered my Kendo teacher, "I decided to join, because...I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He asked with a brow raising up.

I lowered my head for a moment, and finally realized why I joined. I answered again, "I'm afraid...of the sick people trying to hurt the innocent. The world is pretty scary, and even if people say I'm safe, I don't feel that safe."

There, it was quiet. The students opened their eyes kind of widely as my teacher asked with a chuckle, "That's an interesting reason. Did you just realize that when you signed up?"

I chuckled along as I nodded my head.

He changed the topic and showed us the weapon, a Bokken.

"This is a Bokken. The weapon you will use, like I said, starting tomorrow."

I looked at the weapon, and it looked like a wooden sword. Well, at least it wasn't a real sword. Otherwise it would be harder to use since I've heard that swords are pretty heavy.

One student raised his hand, and asked, "Is it heavy?"

Toroma-Sensei chuckled again, answering his question, "That's a good question. Well, the Bokken isn't all that heavy."

"Oh, okay."

Toroma-Sensei explain the whole theory of the Bokken, and Kendo until the school day was over. It may have been hours, and I would've thought it'd be boring to just listen to my teacher, but it was actually nice, so I wasn't bored at all. Actually, he didn't just talk about Bokken and Kendo. The students and I watched a few videos about Kendo.

We also watched some samurai movies. I thought it was amazing, and I was glad I was used to seeing blood because there was a lot of blood in each movie.

When the school day was over, Rei ran towards me, and asked with a smile, "How was it, Saeko-San?"

I answered, "It was actually amazing, Rei-San. We watched some samurai movies, and we also learned the history of Kendo."

"Wow," She muttered, still having that smile on her face.

Soon after, I finally arrived at my house. I waved at Rei as I said, "See you tomorrow, Rei-San." She said the same thing as she went home.

When I opened my door to my home, my dad greeted me, "Welcome home, Saeko."

"Thanks, dad," I said.

It felt like he was studying my face for a few seconds. He asked, "You seem pretty happy. Did anything exciting happen at school today?"

"Well, I got to join the Kendo club."

"Really?" He almost exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. The teacher is really nice, dad. And we're going to learn how to use a Bokken tomorrow."

He gave out a chuckle, and then patted my shoulder. He told me, "Do your best."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and felt pretty confident about myself.

But then I remembered about my nightmares. I've had two nightmares in one day, and one terrifying image in my head. I decided not to tell my dad about it, but was I going to tell him sooner or later? Well, I just don't want him to worry about me.

I went to my room, and decided to take a nap. Today at school was pretty exhausting. I didn't want to nap for too long because I didn't want to nap during dinner.

When I closed my eyes, another dream was in my head.

_(Saeko's Dream)_

_I was holding a Bokken, and was swinging it up and down. I wasn't in the classroom, but I was in a room where it looked traditional. Actually, the time was in the late 19th century. I was wearing some male clothes, but I didn't mind it._

_My hair was up in a ponytail, and the day was warm. Not too hot, and not too cold. _

_A woman came into the room, and told me, "Busujima-San. There's somebody who would like to see you."_

_I stopped swinging my Bokken. I looked at the woman, and asked with a brow raised up, "Who is it?"_

_"I'm not sure. The man wouldn't tell me his name."_

_"I see. I'll go see for myself then. Thank you for telling me."_

_"You're welcome."_

_With that being said, I walked out of the room, but was still holding my Bokken. I then went to a room where the visitor was. I knelled on the pillow, and asked the man, "May I ask what your name is?"_

_He chuckled, "Why do you need to know, lady?"_

_I blinked in confusion. I told him, "Sir, you're the one who came in here, and I don't even know who you are. So tell me, who are you?"_

_He gave out another chuckle, but this time, he showed sharp teeth. _

_I opened my eyes widely as the woman was coming into the room. She noticed my action, and asked all worriedly, "Is everything alright, Busujima-San?"_

_As I was about to answer her, the man's hand turned into a monster claw. In a split second, he killed her by stabbing his long, sharp nails into parts of her body, including her heart._

_My eyes opened wide in shock. I stood up quickly, and saw the woman dying instantly. My eyes then looked at the monster, who was just about to attack me. _

_It jumped towards me, and I held my Bokken in place._

_(End of Saeko's Dream)_

I opened my eyes very widely. I bolted off my bed, and thought, _Fuck!_

I then muttered under my breath, "I'm so not going to get any sleep tonight."

* * *

**As I said, I'm finally back to writing this. I really wanted to write this chapter while writing "Two Worlds, One Life", but I realized that I've been too slow at this. And since I don't ever cancel any of my stories, I decided to put this on hiatus.**

**But at least I'm done with my other story, so I'll try to write this daily, unless I'm not in the mood for it.**

**The only character I own is Toroma-Sensei, Saeko's Kendo teacher. :P**

**By the way, I've realized that I've been writing short chapters for this story. I'm not writing them short on purpose.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Please review! :)**


	5. Fighters

**I did say that this story won't be more than 10 chapters, so I'll do my best to finish it in a few days. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was eating dinner with my dad, and I couldn't stop talking to him about the Kendo club. But to be honest, I thought I was talking to much.

I asked him, "Are you getting annoyed by how much I talk?"

He widened his eyes a bit, then gave out a chuckle. He answered, "Of course not, Saeko. I'm glad you're liking the Kendo club already. So you said that you start using a Bokken tomorrow?"

I nodded my head with a smile on my face. "Yes, dad."

"Saeko, I want to give you one piece of advice about the Bokken."

"What's that?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes, and replied, "If you use it outside of school, be very careful with it."

I stared at my father for a few seconds, but said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure I'm careful with it." He gave me a smile, and patted my head across the table.

I thought while eating, _Yes...I'll be careful with a Bokken._

An hour later, I headed off to sleep. But I had remembered that when I was napping earlier, I had yet another scary nightmare. But thankfully, I woke up before my dream got gruesome. But the problem now was that I wasn't going to fall asleep well. How could I sleep without having another nightmare?

I rubbed my head, and muttered under my breath, "If my dreams are telling me something...hold on, is it predicting the future?"

My brow raised up, and as I sat on my bed, I shook my head, and muttered again, "No. Dreams can't predict the future. But...I'm sure they're telling me something bad will happen to me."

I rubbed my forehead again, and decided to try to sleep anyways, even if I was going to have another nightmare.

I changed into my pajamas, and went under my blanket. My eyes closed slowly, and soon, another dream was in my head.

_(Saeko's Dream)_

_I was wearing a pure white sleeveless dress, and I also had pure white wings. It was as white as snow. The strangest thing was that I wasn't much of a fan of beautiful wings such as these ones. I'm not that girly, but I had accepted these wings simply because I was born an angel. _

_I was flying on a few clouds, and said to myself, "I better go get Rei."_

_My feet were off one cloud, but on another._

_Soon, I had found Rei. I smiled slightly, and called out her name. She managed to hear me, and turn her head so that she could see me. She wore the same dress as me, in fact, all female angels wore the same dress, and had the same white wings. For males, they wore a white short-sleeved shirt and white pants. _

_She flew to me, and said, "Is there anything you need, Saeko-San?"_

_I nodded my head as I answered, "I need your help. Would you mind helping me with the little ones?"_

_Rei gave me a big smile, and exclaimed, "Of course! I'll follow you, and you tell me what I have to do."_

_"Alright then," I replied with a sweet smile on my face._

_I turned around, and began to fly again. Rei followed me until we saw the playground, where there were, obviously, children._

_I landed my feet on the ground, and told Rei, "All I want you to do is get half of the children in a single line. I'll get the other half, and do the same thing."_

_My friend gave me a thumbs up, and smiled at me again as she replied, "Gotcha!"_

_With that being said, she ran to some of the children, and said to them, "Come on, kids. We need to get into a line."_

_The children nodded their heads, and obeyed Rei. As I told the other half of the kids the same thing, they obeyed me too. I smiled at the sweet little children, and saw some of them trying to fly. The children couldn't fly well yet, but they'll get there sometime._

_A minute later, they were all in two single lines. Rei stood next to me as I told the children, "Great job, kids! You've done well, forming in lines. You may go back into the school."_

_They nodded their heads again, and began to walk inside their elementary school. _

_When they were all in the school, I patted Rei's back, and complimented her, "Good job."_

_She giggled, "Thanks, Saeko-San."_

_But as soon as she said that, a rumble was heard. The clouds were moving a bit shakily, and I furrowed my brows, already worried on what was happening. _

_I thought, _Good thing the children are inside the school.

_Rei pointed at something, and shouted right next to me, "LOOK, SAEKO-SAN! IT'S ONE OF THE DEVILS'!"_

_I looked, and saw that she was right. It was one of the Devils' from Hell. The Devil obviously had red horns on the top of his head, but he also wore a red vest (With no shirt underneath, so that makes his chest exposed), and red pants._

_I blinked, and decided to run, and get my weapon. Rei shouted again, "WHERE'RE YOU GOING?"_

_"I'm going to get my Bokken!" I nearly shouted back. Within seconds, I grabbed my Bokken, and held it tightly as I was running back towards Rei. She obviously looked scared as hell. But I didn't blame her, almost all the Angel's were scared._

_I tried not to be as scared as them, but it couldn't be helped. The Devil was getting closer to me and my friend, but I told Rei, "Rei, go! And get the rest of the Angel's to safety!"_

_Rei stared at me for a second, but nodded her head, flying away from me, and getting the other Angel's to safety._

_The rest of the Angel's went into the school. So there was a battle between me and the Devil._

_He said in a very dark tone, "Hey, pretty lady. What's that weapon of yours?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied._

_The Devil smiled evilly, and had sharp teeth. He then gripped his Devil weapon, and began to jump towards me. I held my Bokken in place, and as soon as he was a few inches in front of me, I hit his face with my weapon. _

_He bled a little, but it didn't affect him all that much. _

_The Devil opened one of his hands, and showed sharp claws. Those claws could cut Angel's, and even other Devil's._

_When I was prepared to hit him again, he quickly flew beside me. It felt so fast, that I barely noticed it._

_He was close to me again, but I widened my eyes in shock, and without even swinging my Bokken, he grabbed one of my wings, and pulled on it. He pulled on it so hard, that my wing ripped off of my back. _

_My eyes widened more, and the pain was so intense, I screamed really loudly._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Blood was coming out of my back, and before I knew it, he ripped out my other wing. There, I had no wings. I was still an Angel, but I had lost so much blood, that I realized that I had died. I stopped screaming, but I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I shook just as I knelled on the cloud, and fell forwards, hitting my body on the cloud as well._

_(End of Saeko's Dream)_

My blue eyes widened, but my body was still on my bed. I didn't sit up, or scream in terror. I actually didn't think this dream was as horrifying as my other nightmares, but it was still scary.

I felt a bit shaky, and thought, _Angels...that's what I'd be like if I had died, and went to Heaven._

I made a weak smile, and was crying.

The next morning, after school, I went to the room where the Kendo club was held at. I didn't smile the entire day, and Rei even asked me why I wasn't smiling. I only told her that I just didn't feel like smiling. I didn't want to tell her the real reason, even though I already told her that I had two nightmares yesterday.

Toroma-Sensei greeted me, "Ah, welcome back, Busujima-San."

"Thank you," I muttered without smiling.

He saw my not-so-happy expression, but he didn't ask me what was wrong. Good. I didn't want anyone to ask about my problem.

He gave each of us a Bokken. He said, "You all know that we'll learn how to use a Bokken, starting today, right?"

We nodded our heads as I thought, _Huh. It's not as heavy as I thought it'd be. But maybe that's because it's made of wood._

My Kendo teacher ordered us, "Now hold the Bokken with both your hands." We obeyed, and held the handle's of our Bokken's with both our hands. The Bokken was straight, right in front of us.

He added, "Now lift your Bokken up, and then swing it back down."

Once again, we obeyed. I lifted my Bokken above my head, and a second later, I swung my Bokken back down, with the tip almost touching the ground.

Toroma-Sensei said, "Now do the same thing a few times."

I nodded my head, and knitted my brows as I swung my Bokken up and down, over and over again. I slightly clenched my teeth as I thought, _If anyone's going to attack me, I'll attack them by using this damn Bokken!_

Then, I began to swing my weapon faster.

Toroma-Sensei looked at me, and asked, "Are you alright, Busujima-San?"

I stopped, and said, "Y-Yes."

"Hm, your eyes are starting to water."

I blinked my blue eyes, and felt a drop coming down my face. It was my tears! I wiped my tears, and told my Kendo teacher, "I'm alright, Toroma-Sensei. It's just that...I've been going through tough times for the last two days."

"Would you mind talking to me about it after this?"

"Not at all," I answered with a weak smile.

We went back to the Bokken lesson, and I realized that I really needed to talk to someone.

After the Kendo lesson, he let the other students go home. But I wanted to talk to him.

He asked, "So what have you been going through? You did say you went through tough times."

I sighed, "This may sound silly...but I've had these horrifying nightmares for the past two or three days."

"Nightmares?" He asked with a brow raised up.

I nodded my head as I replied, "Yes. I didn't know where these nightmares came from, but they wouldn't leave my head. But suddenly, it feels like they're trying to tell me something."

Toroma-Sensei widened his eyes a bit, and then gave out a chuckle. "Who told you that?"

"My friend," I said.

He landed his hand on my shoulder, and told me, "Busujima-San, if your dreams really are telling you something, then you need to watch out for almost everyone you don't know."

I laughed, "I know that, Toroma-Sensei."

"Alright, you may go now."

"Thank you." I bowed at my Kendo teacher, and then went home.

As I walked home from school, I said to myself, "He's right. I have to watch out...for the world."

* * *

**Ugh, why must I rush things? ^^" I give out a huge apology to those who're reading this.**

**But hey, Saeko is starting to use a Bokken. I wonder if she'll do well. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Please review! :)**


	6. Spirits

**Um...nothing. Enjoy!**

**Unknown Ray: You think so? XD Well, I'm glad you're okay with characters being OOC, because it's not easy trying to keep characters, well, in character. That's basically the reason why I don't mind characters being OOC. LOL I'm glad you're enjoying this. :)**

* * *

It's been a week since I joined the Kendo club. Rei hasn't come to class today for some reason. Actually, she didn't come to class yesterday either.

When it was lunch time, I decided to find Takashi. He was suspended for 5 days because of that fight he had with that angry student. I realized that I needed to thank him for saving me. I never got the chance until now because I didn't know where he lived. Well, even if I did know, his parents probably wouldn't want me to visit him during his suspension. But that's just my guess.

I turned my head both ways, wondering if I was ever going to find Rei's friend. But I managed to find him. He was leaning his back on the wall, with his hands in his pockets. I chuckled as I shook my head.

I walked towards Takashi, and said, "Hey, Takashi-Kun."

He blinked, and replied, "Hey, Busujima-San."

"Please, call me Saeko-San."

"Alright then...Saeko-San."

I chuckled again and then said, "I know I never got the chance to say this until now, but thanks for saving me from that crazy student."

He turned his head, and looked at me in the eyes. His expression was blank, but I knew he wanted to save me from getting hurt.

Takashi's reply was, "Don't mention it."

I gave him a crooked smile, and asked, "This is out of curiosity. Why did you save me even though I noticed that you have a selfish attitude?"

He tilted his head down. Takashi pretty much hesitated because he didn't answer my question until a moment later. "Because Rei was really worried about you. And since I didn't want to see Rei like that, I decided to stop that maniac."

I thought, _That's right. I saw Rei blush one time, and I noticed that she has a crush on him. But I'm not going to ask him that._

I said, "Takashi-Kun. That's not the only reason why I wanted to see you."

"Then what other reason is there?" He asked without looking at me.

I chuckled once more as I asked with a brow raised up, "Do you know if Rei-Chan is alright?"

Finally, he looked at me, but one of his brows were raised up. He sighed as he scratched his head, "I was waiting for Rei at her house today and yesterday, but her mom came out, and told me that she's not feeling good. I was a little confused, but I just shrugged it off, and went to school...alone."

"Takashi-Kun, do you have a crush on Rei?"

He widened his eyes a bit, and looked at me as if I was crazy. Strange, I didn't want to ask him that question, but I guess my tongue just slipped.

Once again, he scratched his head, but his cheeks were turning into the color of pink. As I saw his face, I waved my hand up and down, and said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Takashi sighed once more as I added, "I think I'll go visit her house after school. I know where she lives."

"If you insist," He replied in a dull tone.

I gave him another smile as I thought, _Is Rei really sick?_

After school, I grabbed my bag, and headed out. But Toroma-Sensei ran towards me, and told me, "Busujima-San, you forgot this."

I looked at his hands, and he held a Bokken. I blinked my blue eyes, and smiled at him as I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He said with a smile as well. With that, he turned around, and walked back to where he was before. I carried both my bag and my Bokken in one hand. But I looked at my Bokken, and wasn't really concerned about myself using it.

Toroma-Sensei told me and the students that the Kendo club was only after school on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. So the club was three times a week, unless a vacation was coming up. And the next vacation was going to be summer break. But it won't be summer break until at least two more weeks.

_That's right. I'm going to visit Rei's house._

I wasn't worried about my dad coming home, because he told me that he was going to visit Hokkaido for a week, and he left yesterday. He does travel almost all over Japan, and he even promised me to take me with him someday.

Right now, I was going to visit Rei's house, and as soon as I was close to it, I could see her mom coming out of her house. I blinked, and walked a bit faster.

Soon, I said, "Good afternoon, Miyamoto-San."

She saw me, and replied with a sweet smile, "Good afternoon, Saeko-San."

"Is it okay if I see Rei-Chan?"

She answered, "This is actually a coincidence, because she was about to call you, and ask that. She just thought she wanted to see a friend."

I widened my eyes in surprise. I nearly exclaimed, "May I come in?"

"Sure you may," Rei's mom said as she let me in the gate. I was behind her, so I had to follow her while she was going into the house. As the two of us were in the house, she pointed at the stairs, and told me, "She's in her room, but I'm sure she's awake."

"Alright, thank you, Miyamoto-San."

"Anytime, Saeko-San." With that being said, she went to the living room, and read a magazine. I looked up the stairs, and walked up the stairs.

I thought, _This is the first time I've ever been in Rei's house. Although that's true, I think I'll be able to tell which room's hers'._

As I was on top of the stairs, I looked both ways, and see which room belonged to Rei. I walked to one direction, and saw a door creaked open. There, I peeked in the room, and saw Rei, lying in her blanket, and on top of her bed. She wore pink pajama pants, and wore a long sleeve pink pajama top.

I blinked once, and walked to the nearest chair, just to sit down. I sat down on the chair, and I noticed that Rei really was awake. Her eyes were half-way opened, but she gave me a cracked smile.

I said to my friend, "Rei-Chan, Takashi-Kun told me that your mom told him that you weren't feeling good. You haven't come to school for two days. Are you alright?"

She lifted her upper body up, and answered, "I'm fine...for now. Listen, Saeko-San. I only want to tell you this, and please make sure that nobody else knows."

I replied with a chuckle, "You're my friend, so I won't tell anyone, if you say so."

"Good," She chuckled along. "Two days ago, late at night while I was sleeping, I felt like I wet my pants. So I went to the bathroom, and I noticed that I was...bleeding."

"Wait," I began to speak. "Did you get your 'thing' for the first time?"

She nodded her head as her face was turning red. Rei said, "I did. I told my mom about it the next morning, and before I knew it, I was having cramps. Really bad cramps, actually. So my mom let me stay home until my cramps were gone. But from what I remember on what my Health teacher told me, cramps usually last until your 'thing' ends...for the month."

I patted Rei's shoulder for comfort. I told her, "If it makes you feel better, the first time I got mine was four months ago. I didn't have that bad of cramps, but I had to get used to it."

"Dammit," She cursed under her breath. "Well, I'm glad you came over. It actually made me feel better."

"You sure you don't even want me telling Takashi about this? On why you haven't been to school for the past two days?"

"It's best if you don't. Because he's a guy...and we're girls."

"True," I mumbled.

I stood up off the chair, and said, "I'm gonna go home now. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Hope you get better soon."

"Thanks, Saeko-San," She replied with a better smile on her face.

I left her alone, and went downstairs, grabbing my bag and my Bokken. Rei's mother said, "Bye, Saeko-San."

"Bye," I replied.

I went out of her house, and then walked to my house, which is obviously home.

I thought as I walked, _I understand that Rei has terrible cramps, but she'll have to do make-up work when she gets back to school._

I wasn't too worried about Rei since all girls go through this. Some girls wish they were guys, but I'm not one of them. I'm pretty happy being a girl.

A few minutes later, I finally arrived home. I opened the door, and walked in, taking my shoes off. After that, I went to the couch in the living room, and set my bag on the couch. But I still held onto my Bokken. I looked at my Bokken, and was basically "examining" it.

I stared at it for a few seconds, but then decided to put it in my room so that I wouldn't lose it so easily.

So I went to my room, and put my Bokken on my bed. Tomorrow was Friday, so I was definitively going to remember to bring it tomorrow.

Right now, I was pretty hungry. I went to the kitchen, and since my dad wasn't here, I was on my own for dinner. But that's okay. This has happened plenty of times, so I'm used to it.

I made myself some rice balls, and with that, I added some leftover pork beside it. I had set the food on a clean white plate, but as I was getting ready to eat, I heard a crash from outside. I literally jumped off the ground by an inch. I widened my eyes, and looked outside. It was a relief. It was just some guy trying to get a vase to his car, but it seemed that he accidentally dropped it.

I sighed, and walked away from the window, and back to my dinner. I picked up the plate, and sat down at the dining room table.

_This is going to taste good._

I picked up my fork, and stabbed the pork with it. I then took a bite of the pork, and it tasted good, just as I thought. It was pretty quiet, though. And I must admit, I get a bit lonely sometimes when dad is traveling.

I said to no one in particular, "I wish dad could eat this with me." I sighed again, and took another bite. But suddenly, I felt this breeze on my neck. I yelped and turned around. And it looked like the window was still open.

_I could've sworn I closed that window. Maybe I just forgot._

I stood up, and walked to the window, closing it and then locking it. Soon after, I was done eating.

My hands picked my plate up, but I accidentally slipped the fork off the table, and before I knew it, it hit my foot.

I set my plate back down, and nearly shouted, "Ow! That hurt!" I held my foot, but I knew it was going to be fine later. So I shook my head, picking the fork and the plate up. I then put it in the sink, and felt my forehead for a second. It wasn't late, but I was getting a bit tired.

So I shrugged, and said to myself, "To hell with it, I'm going to bed."

Later, I got into my pajamas, but thought, _I'm pretty much going to have another nightmare. But what is it telling me? What kind of bad thing is going to happen to me? Will it be unexpected?_

My head shook, and I decided to just go to sleep, even though I knew I would have another nightmare.

_(Saeko's Dream)_

_I was running towards something, with blood on my face, my hands, my legs, and almost the rest of my body. My clothes were really ripped, but not so ripped that my cleavage was about to show._

_A monster's voice was calling me, "Saeko...fight me. Try to kill me, and you may get your friend back."_

_I looked around, all worried about where my friend was. I thought I was already running towards the monster, but it seems that I was wrong. My friend was pretty much kidnapped by the monster, and I wanted to save her. But where did they go? _

_I muttered, "Goddammit. Where the hell is Rei?"_

_I said that, and ran again. I really wanted to find Rei, and save her before she was torn to bits by that monster. _

_The more I ran, the more I panted. But I never thought about stopping, even if I was exhausted._

_Before I knew it, I heard Rei screaming her heart out._

_"HELLLLLP MEEEEE!"_

_I widened my eyes, and looked around once more. There, my eyes opened wide in shock. The monster was holding Rei's body by one hand. The monster looked huge, and I knew she and I were in for it._

_I knitted my brows and clenched my teeth as the monster growled, "Like I said, try to kill me. If you show any weakness, then you and your friend will be dead in a split second."_

_I gripped my Bokken, and without a second thought, I ran towards the monster. I ran as fast as I could. I ran so fast, that I nearly tripped. But thankfully, I didn't._

_When I was close to the monster, I stabbed its foot with my Bokken. I stabbed it so deep, that he growled, and let go of Rei. She was falling, but I managed to catch her body with my hands._

_"Thank you, Saeko-San!"_

_I just smiled at her. I then let her feet touch the ground. I told her, "Come on, we need to get moving."_

_"Right!" She exclaimed. _

_The two of us started running again. But I heard the monster growl again. "Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away that easily!"_

_We tried to run faster, but without noticing it, his nails stabbed through our backs. I saw his giant finger through my body, and my eyes widened in major shock._

_Rei and I were dead instantly._

_(End of Saeko's Dream)_

I opened my eyes, but not as widely. My hands were gripping the sheets, and I thought, _Are these nightmares...ever going to go away?_

* * *

**Finally, a longer chapter. XD**

**Meh, I needed to add more Takashi in this story. :P**

**I'm not so sure whether to finish this story on chapter 9 or 10. Looks like I'll need to think about it.**

**Is it just me, or did FF glitch a bit? Because before, this story said it had a total of over 11,000 words, now it said it was a little over 10,000. :O Oh well, it's not too serious. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please review! :)**


	7. Scars

**Grrr, why the hell don't I have anything to say anymore? Bah, whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, at school, it was finally Friday. And today, after school, I will go to the Kendo club. But Rei still hasn't come back to school. I went to her house yesterday, and found out why she hasn't been to school for the past two days. She had her 'thing' for the first time.

Hopefully, Rei will get better in a few days. Right now, I was in class, where the teacher was teaching, obviously. All the students in the class were quiet, looking all bored. I bet they wanted summer to start already.

I did too, but I wasn't that impatient.

_It's so warm, but not so warm that it's hot._

We were all wearing our summer uniforms, and I must admit, I like wearing these instead of the winter uniform.

The teacher asked one student, "Can you tell me where the pelvic area is?"

Yep, I was in my Health class. Health class was one of those classes that I actually liked because all we do (Mostly) is listen to the teacher.

The student stood up, and walked to the fake skeleton. He then pointed at the area around the stomach.

My teacher smiled, and said, "That's correct. You may sit back down."

"Thank you," The student muttered. I chuckled, and rested my chin on my palm.

I thought, _I wish Rei was here._

Of course, she was still home, feeling 'sick'. Thankfully, she didn't have to go to the hospital.

I gave out a silent sigh as my teacher continued to talk about the stomach area of the body. The class wasn't really boring, it was just too quiet.

After school, I stretched out my arms, and grabbed my bag and Bokken. During the day, a few teachers asked me why I was carrying one. Of course, I had to tell them that it was because I was in the Kendo club. My other teachers let me carry my Bokken (Since it wouldn't fit into my bag), as long as I didn't use it in the classroom.

I walked in the halls, and saw Takashi walking towards me.

He asked, "Where're you going?"

I raised a brow as I answered, "Didn't Rei-Chan tell you? Well, I'm going to the Kendo club. So I'll see you on Monday, Takashi-Kun."

"Bye, then," He replied in a dull tone. I gave out a chuckle as he passed me. I continued to walk, and didn't stop until I was at the Kendo club.

When I approached there, I opened the door, and saw Toroma-Sensei and the other students, ready to use their Bokken's again.

"Ah, welcome, Busujima-San," Toroma-Sensei greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back as I replied quietly, "Thank you."

I walked by the other students, and held my Bokken with both my hands.

Toroma-Sensei told us, "Remember what we did before. Hold your Bokken with both your hands, and then swing it up and down."

We nodded our heads, and did the same thing as before. Holding our Bokken's in front of us. I knitted my brows as I thought a bit off topic, _My nightmares...will never get the best of me!_

Toroma-Sensei then exclaimed, "Now swing!"

Again, we obeyed, and began to swing our Bokken's, up and down. I did it a bit fast, but not as fast as the first time I did it.

I made sure that my past nightmares wouldn't get in my head. And I was definitively going to make sure that I wasn't going to cry. I didn't want Toroma-Sensei to worry about me again.

After a few swings, Toroma-Sensei ordered us, "Stop swinging your Bokken's."

We obeyed again, and stopped.

Our Kendo teacher walked by me and the rest of the students, all quiet. At first, I was wondering if he was ever going to say anything.

But he said, "Now we'll use this punching bag. We'll pretend that it's a person trying to fight you. All you have to do is swing your Bokken at the punching bag. If you have any pain or anger, release it. Release it to the punching bag."

He pointed at a punching bag that was not so far away from us. It was strange. I never paid any attention to the punching bag, not even when I first joined the Kendo club.

Anyways, Toroma-Sensei told one student, "We'll start with you."

The student nodded his head as he held his Bokken, while walking towards the punching bag. As he was in front of it, he held his Bokken tightly, and began to swiftly swing it to the big, hanging bag. He also clenched his teeth as he continued to hit it. The more he hit, the more violent it looked. But Toroma-Sensei did say that we had to pretend that the bag was a person, trying to attack us.

After a few swings, the student panted for breath.

The Kendo teacher said with a smile, "Very good." The student walked back to the line as he told the rest of the students to hit the bag with their Bokken's.

Each one of them hit the bag hard. Not surprisingly, the punching bag didn't have a scratch. While the rest of the students were hitting the punching bag, I thought, _Should I pretend that the punching bag is a monster from one of my nightmares?_

When I thought of that, I widened my eyes a bit. I remembered a few of my nightmares involving ugly monsters. So I made a weak smile, and decided to go for it.

When it was finally my turn, Toroma-Sensei told us, "Busujima-San, it's your turn."

I nodded my head slowly, and took a few steps towards the punching bag. While I was walking there, I gripped my Bokken, and closed my eyes for a few seconds, picturing my nightmares.

I opened my blue eyes again, and as soon as I was in front of the punching bag, I clenched my teeth, and lifted my Bokken up, ready to hit the bag, hard.

Not soon after, I swung my Bokken fast, and hit the punching bag within a second. Suddenly, I began to shake. But I didn't let that get in my way. I swung my Bokken a few more times. I continued to hit the bag with my Bokken, and I realized that each hit was getting harder. But I actually didn't wan't to rip the punching bag in half. So with a few more hits, I finally stopped.

_My nightmares...WILL NOT SCAR ME!_ I yelled in my head.

I wasn't going to let some scary dreams scare me for the rest of my life. I'm not a crybaby, and I'm really not a scaredy cat.

As I stopped, the whole room was silent. I turned my head, and saw everyone, including the teacher, with their eyes widened. I bit my lower lip, and tilted my head down, feeling a bit embarrassed. Their expression was full shock.

Just as I thought the atmosphere would get heavy, Toroma-Sensei asked, "You really did release pain, did you?"

I narrowed my eyes, and answered, "Yes."

Toroma-Sensei suddenly patted my shoulder with his hand. He gave me a warm smile, and replied, "You did good."

"Thank you," I chuckled quietly.

Over an hour later, the Kendo lesson was over. It was now the weekend, and I couldn't wait to get some rest.

I walked home, and thought, _That did feel good. But are my nightmares over yet?_

I had a feeling that my nightmares were far from over. If I was going to have them each night, or everytime I took a nap, then maybe they would tell me exactly on what was going to happen to me in the future.

Well, one things for sure. I was pretty scared.

* * *

**First off, I know this chapter is freaking short, but I guess I don't care anymore. :P**

**Secondly, I'm thinking on how I should end this story. I know some of it, but I don't want the ending to be tragic, or confusing. But as I keep saying, I'll try my best. Hopefully, I can try to finish this before the end of July. And I thought I was going to end it on chapter 9 or 10, but I now think that I'll end this story in the next chapter. I don't know, we'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Please review! :)**


	8. One real smile

**I've decided that this will be the last chapter for this story. However, since this is the last one, this chapter will be a bit long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two more weeks have passed. I've gotten better at using a Bokken, and I must say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I've shown my dad my skills, and he was pretty impressed too.

I couldn't help but be happy. My nightmares were beginning to go away, and I was also happy for that.

I thought, _My dreams are getting less and less scary._

After my thought, I smiled to myself, and gave out a gentle chuckle.

Now, summer break was here. Some students were going to go to the beach, while others were, unfortunately, going to take summer classes. But some of the students wanted to take summer classes because they wanted to do better in school, even if they don't like school.

I ate lunch with dad. I asked, "Didn't you tell me that today was your day off?"

He nodded his head, replying, "It is. I wanted to have a day off so that we could spend some time together."

I gave out another chuckle as I said, "That's good, then."

As I ate the chicken, I narrowed my blue eyes, and thought about hanging out with Rei later. Of course, it was my dad's day off, so I wanted to spend time with him first, since he has been busy.

After lunch, I put my dish in the sink, but dad told me, "I'll take care of the dishes. After that, we can go to the park. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely," I answered.

Dad gave out a chuckle just as he was cleaning the dishes. I went to my room, and decided to sit on my bed for a few moments, before my dad and I were going to the park. To me, the park is wonderful, especially in the summer. Children would play happily, and even women would take their babies to the park.

Suddenly, a yawn escaped from my mouth. I wasn't that tired, but I didn't get that much sleep last night. And it wasn't because of my scary dreams. It was because of the weather last night. Not surprisingly, I have trouble sleeping when it gets hot. We don't have an air conditioner, and not even opening the window would help. Actually, it did help, but just barely.

Not long later, dad called me, "Saeko! Let's go!"

I replied, exclaiming, "Coming!"

Immediately, I jumped off my bed, and went out of my room. Earlier, I closed my window, because the weather outside (Now) is pretty hot. But it wasn't as hot as yesterday. So I wasn't going to complain about the heat.

When I was at the front door, dad was already outside. I sat down for a moment, and put on my shoes. After that, I stood back up, and followed dad, closing the door behind me. Dad chuckled once again, but this time, I didn't know what he was laughing at.

So I asked him while raising a brow, "What's so funny?"

He answered, "I know this isn't that funny, but you were kind of slow at putting your shoes on."

"Dad, I can't just rush. That's almost like putting a lot of pressure on me."

"I know, I was just teasing you."

I gave him a crooked smile, and didn't laugh, but just looked at him.

The park wasn't far from us, so we got there in a minimum of time. Obviously, the park was filled with children and parents. Some of the children were playing on the swings, teeter-totters, the jungle gym (That's what most people call it), etc. Their parents were just watching them, while sitting on the benches in the shade, under the big tree.

_I just love how big trees can bring out so much shade._

Dad asked while I wasn't looking at him, "Saeko, do you want to sit down for a moment?"

"Of course," I immediately said. He chuckled once more before we were able to sit on a bench, under the shade. Yep, we were in shade alright.

As we sat down, I watched the kids play. But for the truth, I never want kids of my own. Kids are pretty hard to take care of, and that meant that it's very hard work. Thankfully, I knew better than that.

For no reason, I closed my eyes for a moment, and then began to daydream.

_(Saeko's Dream)_

_I was a little child. I was playing with some random children, who I didn't even know. But that wasn't much of a problem, as long as other kids were nice to me. _

_I've always wondered how dad could raise me, when my mother was living in Hokkaido. I knew that he wouldn't spend time with me as much because of his job, so whenever I'm home alone, I get a babysitter._

_Unlike a lot of other children, I'm not picky and demanding. I try to be nice to my dad, and not pressure him as much as possible. But raising one child is hard, and I was five when I realized that._

_As a child handed me a toy shovel, he asked, "Do you think we have treasure?"_

_"I hope so!" I exclaimed cheerfully. In a split second, I began to dig in the sand in the play-pen. I didn't realize this at the time, but I accidentally got some sand in the boys' eyes._

_When he rubbed his eyes, I exclaimed with guilt, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get sand in your eyes!"_

_He chuckled, and replied, "It's okay. You didn't do it on purpose."_

_I smiled, and sighed in relief. I didn't want him to hate me while we were having fun digging in the sand, pretending to look for treasure. Heck, I didn't even have friends. So I tried to be as nice as I could, unless the child was going to be mean to me first._

_I said as I kept digging, "I think I see something!"_

_"You do?" He exclaimed in question. For a reply, I just nodded my head as I dug a bit faster than before._

_The more I dug, the more sand there was beside me._

_But just when I found something, I felt a sharpness in my shoulder. The boy said with suspicion, "Hold on...this doesn't look right."_

_I began to get suspicious as well. I looked closely, and found out that it was some huge, red finger, with a very sharp nail. _

_When I noticed what it was, it was nearly too late. The finger moved, but out of the sand, there was a whole hand. Our eyes widened as we began to panic. _

_Then, we decided to get out. The boy got out, but I was unlucky. The monster hand grabbed my small foot, and started to drag me into the sand. _

_I yelled, "HEEEELP!"_

_The boy didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to pull me, because he wasn't strong enough. _

_Before I was in the sand, the monster growled, "I will assault and harass you!"_

_I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I was already in the sand. I suffocated in the sand, and passed out._

_(End of Saeko's Dream)_

I opened my eyes, and heard my dad saying my name two or three times.

He asked jokingly, "Did you fall asleep?"

Without looking at my father, I answered, "No, I just closed my eyes. That's all."

"Alright then. I just looked at my watch, and realized that you had your eyes closed for about five minutes."

"Is that so?" I muttered in question.

I thought in my head, _That wasn't much of a scary dream, but is something bad going to happen to me in the future?_

Later, we decided to go home. Dad and I stood up, off the bench, and began to walk home.

He noticed that I wasn't smiling. He asked a bit seriously, "Saeko, are you alright? You look down."

"I'm fine," I said.

I rubbed my forehead, and not long later, we arrived back at my house. I sat down on the couch, and was silent. I could already tell dad was a bit worried about me, but I was worried about myself more. My dreams would be telling me something, but what exactly were they telling me? Perhaps...

_Could it be a murder coming up? Or will I get badly hurt?_

I thought and thought, but shook my head, giving myself a crooked smile.

The sun was setting, and I was sitting in the couch ever since we got back from the park. I didn't even move from that spot. Well, I wanted to at some point, but for some reason, I just couldn't.

While a sigh was escaping my lips, a knock came at the door. Dad said, "I'll get that."

I let him get the door, and even when I wasn't looking, he opened the door, and greeted the person, "Well, hello. Are you one of Saeko's friends?" When my father said that, I widened my eyes, and turned around to see who it was. I didn't see the person at first, so I had to get off the couch, and walk to the doorway.

The person answered my dad's question, "Yes, Busujima-Sama. My name is Rei Miyamoto. Nice to meet you."

I gave Rei a smile as my dad replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Miyamoto-San." They both shook hands, and after that, Rei noticed me.

She gave me a smile back. She exclaimed, "Saeko-San!"

"Hey, Rei-Chan," I said in almost a mutter.

"Saeko-San, would you like to go out for a walk with me? I wanted to earlier, but I found out that you weren't home."

"I don't mind."

Dad chuckled, "Well, if you two really are going for a walk, then be careful. Oh, and Saeko, since it's almost dark out, you should probably bring your Bokken with you just in case."

Rei's eyes blinked, but I replied, "Okay, I'll bring my Bokken. After all, I wouldn't want to walk in the dark without this."

"Good."

As soon as I got my Bokken, I walked beside Rei, and told Rei, "Alright, let's go."

Dad told us, "Have a safe walk."

"Thanks dad," I said quietly.

With that being said, I closed the door behind me, and Rei gave me another smile just as we were walking beside the street.

While we were walking, I stared at the sunset. Rei asked me, "Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

I still looked at the sunset, but managed to reply to my friend, "It is."

There, I began to walk slower. When Rei noticed it, she stopped, and asked, "Is something wrong, Saeko-San?"

I shook my head as I answered her, "I just...feel more happy now. My nightmares are starting to go away, but I'm not so sure what they're telling me."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, and told me, "Maybe I was wrong the entire time. I know it's silly to think that dreams are telling you something. Like, what would dreams tell you? That you'll have a good fortune for the rest of your life?"

I blinked at my friend, beginning to laugh. I replied, "Rei-Chan, that's not what I meant."

"Oh," She quietly said as she scratched her head.

We both continued to walk as we were both quiet. Actually, the whole street was quiet all of a sudden.

Somehow, sharpness came at my shoulder. In fact, I felt something on my shoulder.

I widened my eyes as Rei and I heard a voice, "What're you two lovely ladies doing at this hour?" It was a male's voice. And when he asked that, he chuckled a bit darkly.

Rei looked at the male first, and had the expression of shock. I ran a few steps forward, forcing the guy to let go of my shoulder. Rei followed me, and I opened my eyes wide in shock. I had the exact same expression as Rei, only she looked more scared.

The guy asked, "What? You don't like it when I touch your shoulder?"

Almost immediately, I answered a bit harshly, "We don't even know who the hell you are. Are you a rapist or something?"

"You could say that."

Rei whispered, "Saeko-San, I'm scared of this creep."

Unfortunately, the man heard Rei. He said, "You shouldn't be scared of me, child. I'll be gentle with you." He began to walk towards us, and the closer he got, the more scared we were.

But, it seemed that he didn't realize that I was holding a weapon.

Rei was panicking. The guy was close enough to grab Rei's arm. She shouted, "NO! LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!"

"You shouldn't be calling me a 'creep'," He replied all darkly. I tried to hold onto Rei's hand, but the man was stronger than we thought. He pulled her completely, and roughly pushed her onto a wall. It looked like it was painful. He held both of Rei's wrists as he mumbled, "Just for that, you're going to be punished."

As he chuckled once more, he licked Rei's neck. I was so disgusted, I was in more shock than before.

He licked her neck for a moment, and then let go of her wrists. He then ran towards me, and grabbed my wrist as well. Rei was in too much of a shock do call for help, so she just stood there, beside the wall. The creep roughly pushed me on the wall as well.

His face was buried in my neck as he mumbled again, "It seems that I'm lucky. Two girls...that's lovely."

The man's hand was about to reach my breast, but I clenched my teeth, and felt something different in my body. It was rage.

I gripped my Bokken, and within a second, I swung my weapon, hitting the man hard. It was so hard, he bled. His eyes widened in major shock, and took two steps back before he fell to the ground. I could tell that some of his bones were broken, but I didn't give a crap. I saved my own life, plus Rei's. Rei gave me a big hug, while tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"That was horrifying!" She screamed in my shirt. I hugged her back, and tried to calm her down just as the police came.

I turned my head to the side, and saw two police cars. I thought, _Did the neighbor see the guy trying to assault us? Well, if he or she did, then I'm glad._

Just then, a cop came out, and asked us, "Are you two alright?"

We nodded our heads for his answer. A few more cops then took the guy, arresting him for assault. It may have been quick, like I said, I didn't give a crap.

Another cop asked us, "May I take you home?"

Rei answered as she cried, "Yes please."

The cop patted her head, giving her a sympathetic smile. He told her, "You're alright, miss. We'll take you and your friend home."

I wanted to walk home, but I already went into the police car. The police, firstly, drove Rei home. As soon as she was out of the police car, she ran inside her home, hugging her mother tightly. I smiled at my friend as the car continued to drive. I told him where I lived, and he nodded his head, finding the street of where I live.

Finally, we arrived at my house. I went out, and the cop told me, "You two were pretty lucky. And is that a Bokken, from the middle school?"

I looked at my Bokken, and answered, "It is."

"Heh," He chuckled. "Like I said, you got lucky there."

He drove off, and I turned around. I went back inside my house, and dad said, "Is your walk over, Saeko?"

I sighed, and decided to tell him, "A man was trying to assault me and Rei."

Since he was drinking water, he nearly choked on it. He set the cup down, and stood up, asking in almost a shout, "A MAN TRIED TO ASSAULT YOU?"

I nodded my head as I replied, "He did, but I used my Bokken, and fought back. The police then came, and the guy was bleeding. I didn't care, I had to save Rei's life, and mine."

My dad squinted his eyes, and then ran to hug me. I widened my eyes, taking a step back.

He muttered, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Same here," I replied quietly. "Dad..."

"What is it?"

I chuckled, and answered, "I've had nightmares for a couple of weeks, but Rei once told me that she thought my nightmares were telling me something. Overtime, I thought it was silly, but I had found out tonight...that...that Rei was right all along."

He began to cry. He then hugged me again, and said, "At least you're safe."

"I know, dad." I wrapped my arms around his back, smiling.

I thought, _That must've been the reason why I've had these nightmares. They...were trying to warn me._

I closed my eyes for a second, and pictured me and Rei in high school. We were smiling at each other, and we were entering the high school as blossoms were flying across the ground.

My eyes opened again, but slightly. I couldn't wait to go to high school.

And I was glad I was alright from that maniac.

My nightmares are most likely gone, and I hope I don't ever get them again.

**~End.~**

* * *

**Huh...unlike my other endings to my stories, I wasn't too happy with this one. The only thing that I'm happy about is that it wasn't tragic or sad. **

**But there's another thing that I wasn't happy about. I kept on rushing some stuff during this story, and it just feels like I've disappointed myself.**

**And by the way, the part where Saeko attacked the man, well, it was like the part in the anime, only this is AU.**

**Oh well, I'm done with this. I hope you enjoyed reading "Nightmares From Hell"! Please review! :)**


End file.
